


Being Drunk makes me Jealous

by Dearestme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Celestino, Alpha Leo, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prichit, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Quang Hang, Omega Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, drunk, kind of, mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearestme/pseuds/Dearestme
Summary: Conflict happens between all dynamics omegas on the other hand are thought to be like peas in a pod, when in truth Omega conflicts happen so fast most miss it, a growl here, a look there, a hand in shoulder of THEIR mates and it as all understood that however was NOT the case right now. ORHow everything should have happened in the restaurant in China if this was set in the A/B/O universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm really into A/B/O dynamics and I just discovered YOI so why not mix both? Also I have no idea how much time has passed in the anime so I'm not so sure about the time indication thing.  
> AND remember Yuuri is drunk so that is why he is a little bit OC here. Forgive me?  
> and no I don't own anything.

                               

* * *

                              Everybody knows the more domineering of dynamics is without a doubt the Alpha, that does not mean that betas and Omegas don't have conflict between them. While betas are less confronting and less physical about their discussions than Alphas it is not unheard of two or more betas fighting over mates, especially if the mate in question is an omega. Omegas on the other hand are thought to be like peas in a pod, when in truth Omega conflicts happen so fast most miss it, a growl here, a look there, a hand in shoulder of THEIR mates and it as all understood. In fact it is all so instinctual that most omegas don't even realize their was a conflict to begin with.

                                That was not the case however when Yuuri went out with Victor Alpha coach extraordinaire to eat something in China and ended up running into Prichit who called Celestino who started a drinking competition with the Russian man. Since the new arrivals were a beta alpha duo Yuuri saw no problem in indulging a few drinks with his friends and Victor. Which led to a half naked and very drunk Victor to be hanging on him while his supposed friend took god knows how many pictures.

                                *FLASH*

                                 Wait Prichit cel didn't have a Flash turning to his left Yuuri felt his whole body tense at the presence of another Omega in the form of Guang-Hang Ji.

                                 "Yuuri,you ok?" Asked Victor in slurring but still alpha kinda way.

                                 "Fine" Yuuri grited trought his teeth. _' I'm a 23 year old omega who's been living with Victor for the past two months there is not way I'm felling threatened by a 16 year old kid, it's just because he is drunk... yeah that is it Victor is drunk and I feel exposed the problem is Leo not Quang Hang.'_

                                 "Are you sure Yuuri? You sound a little mad." Said Prichit turning away from his cellphone, getting his friend's attention and only then did Yuuri realize he was growling, softly as usual for an omega, but still.

                                 " Oh..... yes I'm sure I guess I just drank more than I could handle." Answered Yuuri back to his normal tone and stopped growling.

                                "Yurri you should be more relaxed, wait I have an amazing idea on how to relax you" Said Victor trying to get up "Let's go to an Onsen"

                                " Maybe we should leave?" Leo asked Hang ji in a deadpan tone.

                                " Yeah this is probably not the best time." the young omega said back already turning  but still with his cellphone in hands only to be hit by something light and small in the head, he took the object to inspect it only to see it was The Victor Nikiforov underwear he started to take a closes look ' _This thing is too small to be his'_ to be tackled by one very angry Yuuri Katsuki.

                                 As soon as Victor started talking about onsens Yuuri knew where this was going and tried to stop the older man from stripping in public, but he was not successful and so the alpha threw his pants and underwear in the newcomers. Now since that was the Alpha's action Yuuri could do nothing about it, when he turned to apologize in his coach name and saw Quang Hang already sniffing the underwear he lost it. _' How dare this little bitch try to mark what is MINE!!!"_  

                               And then hell broke loose both omegas fell to the ground and started scratching, pulling each others hair biting hitting everything within reach. Leo Had not reaction for a moment and when he did notice the fight happening he tried to break it and was promptly hit on the chin by an elbow falling unconscious. Celestino was out. Prichit was filming it for social media. So that left Victor to break it.

                               "ENOUGH" Said the Alpha with as much command as he could. "Both of you break it up right now" he ordered the omegas who were still mid fight. " And you" he pointed to Prichit "Stop filming it and go help your friends." and even being a beta and therefore less susceptible to alpha orders he followed it anyway, when the Aplha turned to the omegas he realized that while they did stop fighting they were still in the same position and he could hear a low growling from both parts in the air." Yuuri get of Quand Hang" he ordered.

                              " No" answered the ravenette " He started it" he said childishly, he knew it was bullshit but still his body couldn't calm down.

                             "I starded it? You attacked me for no reason." Spit back the Chinese boy.

                             "You tried to mark what is mine!!"

                             "Yours?" and then the brunette really smelled Yuuri and noticed Victors smell on him, not on a simple he lives with me kinda way, in the we are courting way. Seeing that he was indeed in the wrong (well considering he was also smelling alcohol) and went limp." I give up, sorry."

                             "Yurri" Victor said with affection and reprehension " Violence is not a very good way to solve this type of thing" he said patiently while getting his soon to be mate off the other and hugging him tighly " But It makes me very happy you think of me like that"

                             " Vitor!!" said the yourger in surprise " I'm just drunk, it is nothing like...." he said trying to diffuse the situation and getting redder by the minute.

                             "Okay We'll just pretend that it is nothing like that." said the alpha in a seducing tone.

                             "Just put on some clothes already!" Shouted Yurri storming off and trying to forget everything that had occurred.

 

                            In the following day day the fight video had gone viral and they were declared officially a couple by the media which made the trip from the hotel to the rink much longer than needed. The whole thing made Yuuri feel like a fool for getting attached too soon to an Alpha he wasn't sure was even going to be in the same country as him in the next few months. Even with Prichit, his family and Yuuko reassuring him the the Russian man was as interested as him they couldn't lift his mood, what did make him happy though was that when Chris went for his usual greeting the Swiss ended up with a sore jaw courtesy from his very angry, very interest future mate.  

 


End file.
